The Lawyers
Mr. Jones and Mr. Phil Rodriguez are a pair of lawyers that appear in the world of the Order of the Stick. They have litigated before the bar as both prosecution and defense attorneys and also ensure that no copyright infringements occur. Mr. Jones is highly professional and educated, though arrogant, while Mr. Rodriguez has a relatively childish demeanor, prefers to role-play when around the adventurers, and is prone to odd tricks such as producing a giant boot as a distraction.Comic 280, "The Boot" Biography Background The lawyers prosecuted a number of high profile cases, as noted in their legal history below. Mr. Jones also served as Tarquin's attorney in his divorce from Elan's Mother.Comic #50, "The Semi-Secret Origin of Elan & Nale" Apparently, the Lawyers lost 147 cases and winning 5 cases, with Mr. Jones putting the blame on Phil as the lawyer of record for the lost trials.Comic 287, "Paladins Make Good Tour Guides" Dungeon Crawlin' Fools Mr. Rodriguez once claimed that they were sent by the "Spooooky Wizard who lives by the Coast." The lawyers first appeared to enforce copyrights on the "Squid Thingy" as infringing on Wizards of the Coast's Mind Flayer,Comic #32, "Biting the Hand that Feeds Me" and again against Zz'dtri for infringing on R.A. Salvatore's Drizzt Do'Urden.Comic #65, "The Magic Words" No Cure for the Paladin Blues They were seen threatening the bandit clan leader with a restraining order after being captured for being "universally despised". At the Weary Travelers Inn and Tavern, Mr. Jones appeared to serve a cease and desist letter at Belkar's request,Comic #228, "Unlawful Good" claiming that Miko's use of Detect Evil "clearly constitutes an illegal search" employing "harmful radiation" (on the basis that many of the creatures Miko has scanned are currently dead, and that the scan is blocked by a lead sheet in a manner consistent with the properties of ionizing radiation). Miko's horse Windstriker then attempted to hire Mr. Rodriguez to put a restraining order on Belkar,Comic #230, "The Law Strikes Back" but Belkar simply informed Mr. Rodriguez that he was of Chaotic alignment and chased him out of the stables (Windstriker having been returned to the Celestial Realms so Miko didn't have to pay for him as well). They were summoned to Azure City by Lord Shojo to act as the prosecution at the Order's trial on the charge of 'weakening the fabric of the universe', though they lost the case due to the whole thing being a sham perpetrated by Shojo and Eugene Greenhilt.Comic #268, "The Lawyers Strike Back"Comic #290, "Shojo's Big Secret" Due to Jones' skill at converting trial transcripts, his record is 5-0 while Mr. Rodriguez shoulders the defeats at 0-147. Blood Runs in the Family The duo were not seen again until Belkar and Roy were put on trial in the Empire of Blood. There they served as defense council for both the Order, as well as the bounty hunters Gannji and Enor. In the challenging legal environment of Tarquin's empire, they went straight for a guilty verdict hoping for clemency. At the Palace of Blood in Bleedingham, the flumphs (another running gag) switched places with the lawyers, ending with Haley falling on the lawyers, and the flumphs in court.Comic #805, "Dropping In" Utterly Dwarfed The lawyers did not appear directly in this plotline, but it is implied in a passing comment in Comic #1114 that Hilgya Firehelm hired them to divorce Ivan. Trivia * Apart from the six members of the Order of the Stick themselves, Mr. Jones and Mr. Rodriguez are the only named characters from the webcomic version of The Order of the Stick to appear in the Dragon magazine OOTS comics, appearing in the first panel of the comic that ran in Dragon #351. Gallery Lawyers.png References Category:Lawyers Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Running Gags Category:Living Characters Category:Lawful Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Lawful Neutral Characters